I Want My Bride!
by JlyfishLuver
Summary: This is a Bride of Chucky slash Bride of the Living Dummy fic! RR! Please! Chapter 4 Up!
1. Default Chapter

I Want My Bride!  
  
Disclaimer: This is a Bride of the Living Dummy/ Bride of Chucky fic. Incase you don't know what Bride of the Living Dummy is- it's a Goosebumps book/ show that was written by R.L. Stine.  
  
** Chapter One  
  
Tiffany blinked her plastic green eyes, "Where the hell am I?" She asked, looking around.  
  
"Quite whining and get up," Tiffany turned to see a familiar redheaded doll with stitched up cuts in his face, next to him was a brown curly-haired ventriloquist dummy, and a preppy looking, blonde curly haired, plastic doll next to him.  
  
"What? You again? Who the hell are they?" Tiffany slowly rose to her feet to find that she wasn't burnt anymore, but in the same dolls body that she started with. A brown-haired doll with a long braid down her back, a wedding dress on, and a wedding ring strapped to her neck. "Ugh! This old body again?"  
  
"We're back and better than ever," Chucky said with his arms wide, "This is Slappy, and his girlfriend, Mary-Ellen."  
  
"Wait, she is not my girlfriend," Slappy said.  
  
"Oh shut up Slappy! You wanted me the first day you laid eyes on me at your show!" Mary-Ellen folded her plastic arms.  
  
"Shut - the - Hell - Up!" Chucky phrased, "Slappy reincarnated all three of us, and together, we've decided that we are sick and tired of being pushed around by Fucking KIDS! We've died a hundred times, and this is the last damn straw! We're finding four bodies, and burning these plastic hell- holes!"  
  
"I hear that!" Mary-Ellen beamed.  
  
Tiffany looked at her stupidly, although Mary-Ellen was way uglier than her, and the dolls body that she was in looked like it was bought from a ninety-nine-cent store, she felt threatened by her. Tiffany could kick her ass, no doubt! But still she felt something. Tiffany looked at Mary- Ellen's white-wedding dress that was very similar to hers; it had a splash of blood on it. She looked beside the three dolls to see a blonde man, lying on the floor, dead. She also noticed that they were in a store, a store Tiffany recognized as Wal-Mart. They were in an aisle with a bunch of brown haired dolls in wedding dresses. The same doll that Tiffany's soul was transferred into.  
  
"We're lucky we made it into this store at the time we did! This Jerk was just closing up, when we showed up," Slappy pointed to the body. "We'll be in here until morning to gather some supplies, and we figure that this is just the right place to spot some nice bodies!"  
  
"Sounds like a plan I guess," Tiffany said, "I definitely need to fix this body up."  
  
"Oh yeah," Chucky smiled.  
  
"Fix it up, what do you mean?" Mary-Ellen asked, unfolding her arms.  
  
Chucky and Slappy giggled.  
  
"You might wanna come with me, what'd you say your name was again?"  
  
"Mary-Ellen." 


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter Two  
  
Tiffany slowly walked down the baby aisle. "What the hell were they thinking when they made this crap!? Come on, back to the doll aisle."  
  
Tiffany and Mary-Ellen found some gothic looking dolls about their size. Tiffany grabbed the one with the best outfit to her liking and tore open the box. Mary-Ellen looked worried.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tiffany asked her.  
  
"It's just that- I've never wore anything else. I can hardly even remember even being human!" A hardly noticeable tear fell down Mary-Ellen's apathetic cheek, " I guess what I mean is. I don't know what I'm doing."  
  
Tiffany looked at her pathetically, but she felt bad for her. Tiffany tried to remember what she looked like as a human, and could only picture a hazy blond woman with black lipstick. "I know what you mean, here," Tiffany grabbed a black gothic doll, and gave it to Mary-Ellen, "try this on."  
  
Mary-Ellen wiped the tear away, and smiled, "thanks."  
  
After shedding their hideous wedding dresses, they put on their outfits, which fitted perfectly. Tiffany wore a small sports-braw, with a see through fish net shirt over it, and a pair of biker gloves that were cut off on the fingers. She also wore a black skirt, with fishnet stalkings under it, and around her feet were tall five inch, platform heels. Tiffany turned to look at Mary-Ellen who wore a skin-tight fishnet shirt, with a small belly, spaghetti strap over it that stated in bold, red letters, "Kiss this!" Under that she wore a pair of skintight leather pants that had bright silver zippers up the sides, and large black platform combat boots. "Come on, off to hair and makeup!" Tiffany signaled and the two were off.  
  
"You would look sooo good in a darker blonde," Tiffany said, and Mary-Ellen smiled, she like being a bad girl. Tiffany grabbed two boxes of blonde dye off the shelf, grabbed a pair of scissors and a few towels, and then headed for the bathrooms.  
  
****  
  
"Your right it does look good," Mary-Ellen laughed, looking into the bathroom mirror, and holding her one-and-only accessory in her hand, a preppy-pink bow.  
  
"Now, what to do with those curls of yours," Tiffany grabbed the scissors off the sink.  
  
"Oh no!" Mary-Ellen looked at her, "you're not touching my curls!"  
  
"Oh come on! Just to make them a little shorter? Trust me!" Tiffany grabbed one of the curls, and pulled it strait in a parallel position. The curls reached Mary-Ellen's breasts. "Tsk-Tsk-Tsk, these are longer than I thought, no matter," at that Tiffany chopped away.  
  
****  
  
"Stop moving, I can't do this if you move you know?" Tiffany was outlining Mary-Ellen's lips with black lip liner.  
  
"Tiffany?" Mary-Ellen looked at her.  
  
"What? I can't do this if you keep talking," Tiffany stopped for a minute to look at her.  
  
"Thank you for everything, I feel great!" Mary-Ellen hugged her.  
  
"Don't get a boner kid, it's no problem, plus I like having another girl here," Tiffany partly lied.  
  
"Sorry, go-on," and Tiffany did.  
  
****  
  
"Oh boys?" the two girls called.  
  
Chucky and Slappy turned around wide-eyed and opened-mouthed to see two absolutely ravishing gothic dolls. One with shoulder length blonde hair and black at the roots, and the other, slightly taller, with blonde curls that stopped at her ears, and a nice little pink bow on the left side of her head. 


	3. Chapter 3

**** Chapter three  
  
"Lets have some fun," Chucky laughed, "Everyone set out in search of a weapon, transferring your soul into a human is WAY harder said than done, and I don't mean the transferring part! Teenage little brats are CRAZY, and way smarter than you think! They catch you off guard in the blink of an eye. In the morning we're each gonna' find a "host," Chucky said with his fingers in quote, "Follow that person home, do the transferring we need, and meet back here in two days. that clear?" He looked at them.  
  
"Um, Chucky?" Mary-Ellen asked, "What do we do after that?"  
  
"I don't know, why don't we get there first, eh?" Chucky looked at her.  
  
"Don't we need the Heart of Dambala?" Tiffany asked.  
  
"The what?" Slappy and Mary-Ellen said together.  
  
"It's a long story," Chucky said, then turned to Tiffany, "No, because we are all doing it individually. You don't need the Heart of Dambala to do individual transfers."  
  
"Let me tell you, this whole Voodoo thing is really complicating," Tiffany said and headed for an aisle.  
  
The rest left too-  
  
Chucky found himself the cooking aisle, and soon was holding a very sharp jagged-edged butcher knife. He put it into his pocket, and kept looking around in hopes of finding something better.  
  
"What to look for?" Mary-Ellen asked herself, she turned into an almost karate aisle, "mmm, these look useful," She found a glass counter with a large display of Chinese throwing stars. After jamming a large metal bat into the glass counter, Mary-Ellen compatibly sewed the stars to her shirt, so she could rip them off when she needed to. She also put as a many of them that would fit into her small pockets, "ready and willing." She said to herself, and went to find the others.  
  
Tiffany wound up in the hunting aisle. She knew what she wanted, "Crossbow, crossbow, cross.bow, bingo!" She said, and picked up the smallest one. She headed off.  
  
Slappy went for the original rope. He loved killing people slowly, listening as their breath left their body. He placed the coil around his wooden arm, and left for the group.  
  
They all met up back where they started. Chucky handed each one a nine millimeter, "When all fails," he said, "blow their fucking heads off."  
  
They all laughed.  
  
"Who wants a beer?" Slappy asked. 


	4. Chapter four

Disclaimer: I'm really not sure how I want the dolls get to the their hosts houses. wait it's all coming to me now. yeah. okay. well never mind that, I do! Oh yeah and Space Toaster? You owe me a cookie! LOL! Sorry sooo short. I need to plan ahead kay? Enjoy eri-one!  
  
**** Chapter four  
  
The clock struck 9:22 A.M. after dragging the body of the dead clerk into the bathroom, and labeling it, "Out of Order." The four murderous dolls set up a stand by the front door, there they put up a small sign that was labeled, "Free!"  
  
The other clerks set the store up, and no one seemed to notice the stand, except a few glances once and a while.  
  
"Excuse me?" A medium sized girl about 5'6", with bright blonde hair that grew down her back, asked a black female clerk. She wore green denim jeans, and a purple blouse,  
  
"How may I help you?" She asked in reply.  
  
"Those dolls over there? There all for free?" She asked.  
  
"Guess so. They were there this morning, the owner must have put them out there, I haven't seen him all morning though," the clerk said looking around, "help yourself."  
  
"Thanks," She said walking over to the dolls. She picked up Chucky. "Ugh, no wonder there for free," She said. Chucky was just about to make a smart remark when he noticed the girls eye turn to one of the other dolls, Mary- Ellen.  
  
"You are sooo cute!" she smiled, "I'm Alexz what's your name?" Alexz asked, not really expecting a reply.  
  
"Hi, I'm Mary-Ellen, will you be my friend?" Mary-Ellen said in her sweet melancholy doll voice.  
  
"Not exactly the type of reply I would have expected from a gothic doll, but I'll take it! I'll take them all! Kind of selfish of me. but oh well I want the whole set, and plus a doll collector has to step on other people's toes for what she wants." Alexz noticed that each doll had a weapon of some sort, "Weird, you wont be needing these," she said, trying to pry the rope from Slappy's hand, but it wouldn't budge. Slappy wasn't going to let it go. "Must be glued or something?" Alexz grabbed each doll, and walked out. She nicely buckled each doll in there own seat, Mary- Ellen in front.  
  
"This chicks a coot!" Slappy whispered to Tiffany, and she giggled. 


End file.
